Sleepless Beauty
by Green-Gem18
Summary: Naruto's been ignored, neglected and hated all his life. But when a person steps into his life, can he bring the sparkle of hope back into Naruto's hurt blue eyes? What will Sasuke have to say to this, he already lost his chance with Naruto


Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine, but I seriously wished he was. Sigh

Rated: R

Summary: Naruto's been ignored, neglected and hated all his life. But when a person steps into his life, can he bring the sparkle of hope back into Naruto's hurt blue eyes? And what will Sasuke have to say to this new stranger, when he already lost his chance with Naruto? Yaoi. R&R

Note: This chapter is kind of short because I just wanted to start this chapter and see how things go, if I get some appreciative reviews, then I'll start on the next chapters.

And now, without further babbling, I present to you...

Sleepless Beauty

---Chapter 1: Inner Ponderings----

_"You're not hideous when you sleep...no...you're beautiful."_

_...Whispered the words that I longed to hear... from anyone..._

_"DEMON!! Get away from my children, before you go killing them too!"_

_...B-but I don't want to hurt anyone, much less kill, please don't run..._

_"I'll always be with you..."_

_...Always?..._

_"That monster almost killed him! Kill that demon child! KILL HIM!!"_

_...I was trying to help, your son was being bullied, I had to do something..._

_"I love you..."_

_...I love you too..._

_"Naruto..We need to talk...I'm breaking this relationship..."_

_...W-what...Why?..._

_"Because you were fun to be with in the beginning, but now...you're not..."_

_...Oh..Y-you got bored of me..no..It's because I'm a demon, isn't it? I know it is..._

_...I-I'm a demon..._

_...I hurt people...._

_...They hate me..._

_...HE hates me...._

_...I--_"NARUTO!!"

A voice interrupted my train of thought. My head snapped up to look at the, usually kind, face of my Iruka-sensei, whose face now had a look of irritation and concern--mostly concern. I felt my face flush with embarrassment as the whole class snickered in the background.

"Y-yes, Iruka-sensei?" "Naruto, I've been trying to get your attention for the past-half hour; is there anything wrong?" asked a now worried Iruka. "Gomen nasai Iruka-sensei, it's nothing," I said as I hung my head in shame. I don't know why, it could've been lack of sleep or something, but my eyes suddenly were filled with unshed tears.

Luckily, Iruka-sensei was the only one who seemed to have noticed that my eyes were quite shiny. To the others he seemed satisfied with the answer as he moved on with his lesson of the day. I let out a sigh of relief and for the rest of the lesson, I tried to pay some attention to Iruka-sensei.

Hours later, Iruka-sensei finally said,"That will be on next week's test, so please write this down. Good day." at the end of his lecture. Slowly, I packed up my things wordlessly as I felt Iruka-sensei come behind me for a little chat.

"Naruto?" He said with his gentle voice, unlike his stern one he usually uses during lectures. The whole class had left and so we were the only ones in the room. "Yes Iruka-sensei?" I mumbled. "What happened during class today, you usually try your hardest to pay attention most of the time, so why did you completely ignore the whole world today?"

"I.." I was torn between spilling what was on my mind and just lying. The lying side won..."It's nothing sir, I was just distracted." I was quite surprised as the words slipped out of my mouth smoothly. Iruka-sensei didn't seem to buy it though, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to find out more when I had made up my mind to keep my mouth shut. "Alright, just make sure not to disrupt my class again, do I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir." "Now go."

I quickly complied and grabbed my bag then left. I ran home all the way, never looking back.

TBC

---------------------------------------

(This little spot here is for the author's rambling, whoever is interested in what I have to say, proceed to read D.)

Author's note: Well, I did it, my first Naruto story/chapter. I've been meaning to post up a Naruto ficcy for ages and now here it is. Really hoped you like it and for those who don't know, this is mostly a Naruto centric (I really wanted to do one since the first time I heard of his history sigh). About the pairings, I'm not really sure, but I'd really appreciate it, if people reviewed who they want as the couple. I hope that my grammar is easy to read, thanks to whoever's reading this far and bye!


End file.
